


Red Tulips

by Amikotsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Loss, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rare Pairings, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: He loved his makeshift family. Kure stood in the middle of the kitchen, embroiled in a heated debate with their four-year-old son, insisting that he eat something other than broiled saury, the same thing they'd had for dinner for the last three days. She refused to surrender, each and every time, but Sakumo gave in, reminding his wife of Kakashi's young age. Despite the fact that the boy was four, Kakashi acted like a stubborn little adult. Sakumo found it funny, because Kure was the same way. They argued because they were so much alike, both of them striving for control. When Kure grabbed a spatula and began waving it around, Sakumo intervened, stepping between them and expertly disarming his wife. She huffed at him, leaned around his side, and exchanged a dark look with their son. Kakashi looked smug, taking Sakumo's intervention to mean that he'd won. And maybe he had, in the end.From the infamous retreat throughout the rest of the years, these are the snapshots of the Hatake family.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Red Tulips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieseldevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/gifts).



> Rare Pair Week, Day 6  
> Together Against All Odds | Family

_Sakumo_.

He loved his makeshift family. Kure stood in the middle of the kitchen, embroiled in a heated debate with their four-year-old son, insisting that he eat something other than broiled saury, the same thing they'd had for dinner for the last three days. She refused to surrender, each and every time, but Sakumo gave in, reminding his wife of Kakashi's young age. Despite the fact that the boy was four, Kakashi acted like a stubborn little adult. Sakumo found it funny, because Kure was the same way. They argued because they were so much alike, both of them striving for control. When Kure grabbed a spatula and began waving it around, Sakumo intervened, stepping between them and expertly disarming his wife. She huffed at him, leaned around his side, and exchanged a dark look with their son. Kakashi looked smug, taking Sakumo's intervention to mean that he'd won. And maybe he had, in the end. 

Kakashi went to the fridge to get the ingredients for dinner, content to act as Kure's assistant chef, while Kure rested her head against Sakumo's shoulder. She was tall for a woman, almost rivaling his five feet and nine inches. She mumbled into his long-sleeved grey shirt, the words soft and muffled by the fabric. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, comforting her, allowing her to lick her proverbial wounds. She'd been especially cranky, and when he asked, she told him it was all his fault and proceeded to give him the same heated look she'd given their son only moments ago. They had a week-long leave, compliments of the lack of activity along the borders. The Hokage was confident the former unrest and uprisings in the smaller countries had been put to an end. Whether the man was right or not, Sakumo didn't question him. He had seven days with his family and he wasn't going to complain. Instead of Kure cooking, Sakumo guided her to a seat at their low table and went to collect a tan apron, one identical in color to the small one Kakashi wore. They were chefs that evening. 

"How is your training going? Did you make any progress?" Sakumo took the gathered ingredients and began to lay them out on the kitchen counter, while Kakashi grabbed a knife from the knife block for the fish. Sakumo had been in and out of the village, leaving Kure in charge of Kakashi's training. 

"He's a prodigy, just like you," Kure cut in, seeming quite proud of their son. Behind his mask, Kakashi smirked, always happy to be compared to his father. "Go ahead and brag. I'm proud of you."

"I started training with a tanto, and I mastered the academy jutsu. I'm working on the body flicker technique. I should have it down soon. Mom says I can start learning other jutsu, once I show you," Kakashi said, looking up at Sakumo. 

Sakumo positioned the fish and helped Kakashi align the knife for a smooth motion to cut open the fish. Sakumo had nodded at the words, silently instructing Kakashi to remove the gut and intestines. He couldn't believe that his son was moving on so fast, but he knew why. He glanced over his shoulder at Kure and she gave him a slow nod. They were preparing Kakashi for war, for the worst-case scenario. Their son needed to know how to take care of himself, and soon, because Kure had heard that declining numbers had tempted members of council into approving early graduation, despite mass clan protests. Something about the passing motion made the calm atmosphere seem like a lie. Kure, the more paranoid of them, insisted the government would deceive them until it was in their best interests to reveal the truth. Normally, he would have disagreed. Having a family quickly changed his outlook. He was no longer a lone wolf, and his priorities had shifted to preserving life rather than running headfirst into battle. He wasn't that headstrong teenager anymore. He was twenty-four. That sort of thing was for the young and dumb. That wasn't him. 

_Sakumo_.

Sakumo was a better cook than Kure, even though she liked to think she was the better of them -- Kakashi wholly supported him. Kure was better at cleaning and organization, which said a lot, as he and Kakashi were both organized individuals. They all enjoyed gardening, though they planted mostly vegetables. For some unknown reason, the flowers always ended up trampled on -- it was Kakashi and Kure, and always during training accidents. Sakumo had given up on everything, except the tulips. His mother had loved the tulips. 

He let Kakashi prepare the meal, observing and advising as necessary. He was sure his son noticed his attention drifting from the food to Kure. Their time together, at least their extended time together, was rare. They'd spent months being hit-or-miss, though one was suspiciously always home for Kakashi. Sakumo could never explain how that worked. When he'd asked Kure, she'd told him that it must have been her womanly charm. She was smart, funny, and beautiful, but he highly doubted her womanly charm got them into the ideal situation. It was more likely that she'd summoned hell fires in the Hokage's office. 

None of them were particularly talkative, so dinner passed by in comfortable silence. While Kure cleaned the dishes, Kakashi grabbed one of Sakumo's hands and proceeded to drag the man out into the backyard. Kakashi ran out onto the small lake at the edge of their backyard, perfectly balanced atop the surface, then he hurried through the academy jutsu, showing off his impeccable chakra control, something he'd inherited, but constantly tested. Sakumo and Kure had recently had a discussion about their son becoming a medic, but while Sakumo had considered the idea, Kure had called it a waste of his potential. Sakumo sighed at the memory of her endless rant. Truthfully, Kakashi was gifted, beyond gifted, and the idea of him throwing possibilities for the sake of medical jutsu didn't sit well with him either. In the end, they decided they'd let their little adult decide on his own, without their pushing.

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Ugh. Do you approve? Can I learn a real jutsu now?"

"Those are real, so I don't really understand what you mean," Sakumo said, joking while appearing entirely serious. Kakashi gave him a flat look that reminded him so much of Kure that he snorted. "Alright. I'll grab some chakra paper tomorrow and," Sakumo sighed, the same look causing him to deflate. Sakumo glanced back at the house, listened for the clattering of pots and pans, then motioned for Kakashi to approach. "This stays between us. She'll kill us both. Understood?"

"Yes," Kakashi grinned, his excitement shining in his dark eyes. How Kakashi could act so much like Kure and look so much like himself struck him again and he smiled. He patted his son's head, getting an eye roll from the small boy. "Is it going to be lightning, like you?"

"I don't want you playing with lightning jutsu so soon. It's not wise to practice without supervision. It's not a good first jutsu. But," Sakumo trailed off, going on to snap his fingers. "Your mother is earth, and I have a simple jutsu for you. One seal. Snake." Sakumo slapped a palm on the ground and the earth moved like a wave.

"What is that supposed to do?"

"You don't have to sound so disappointed. You asked for a jutsu, didn't you? If it's so boring, you should be able to master it easily. Go ahead and try."

Kakashi gave a firm nod, shifted fingers into the snake seal, then slapped a palm to the ground. Nothing happened, so Sakumo turned his head away and brought his hand up to his mouth, feigning a cough to drown out his laughter. Kakashi stomped on the ground, as if loosening it would help with the jutsu.

_Sakumo_.

"Sneaking around behind my back? Alright. What did you teach him?" Kure sighed at the both of them, soap suds still on her fingers and forearms. Kakashi immediately told the truth and showed her the jutsu, then she did the same thing, hiding her laughter. "No, it's great, Kakashi. It's a good first jutsu."

"Thank you," Sakumo grinned, turning to look at Kakashi in triumph. He thought he'd won, but Kure cracked her knuckles. "You said it was a good first jutsu."

"For a loser, maybe," Kure snorted. She passed through four hand seals in a flash, then slowed her motions down for Kakashi to follow along. "I picked this up on my first C-rank mission. Stone clone jutsu!" With the earth release, she expelled the earth from her mouth. The clone came to life, looking like a multitude of colorful rocks joined together to create the white-haired kunoichi.

"Do they hold up better than our clone jutsu?" He was too smart for a four year old, so Sakumo sighed, then smiled. He was going to do just fine.

"They do. But under enough force, they break apart. They make good distractions. When you're a chunin, I'll teach you an even better technique." She smirked at Kakashi and the boy mirrored her expression. At least she didn't say shadow clones.

What was he supposed to do with them?

_Sakumo!_

He loved them.

The world curled in on itself from the edges, the images quickly warped, the colors bleeding away, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He closed his eyes, waiting for his head to stop throbbing. When the ache receded, he opened his eyes. He was back at Kikyo Pass again, the members of his team looking at him, waiting for him to give them orders. It was a suicide mission. Back in Konoha, his pregnant wife and his son waited for his return. The village depended on him, his subordinates depended on him, and all he could think about was his small family, and how he would do everything in his power to make sure he and his team returned home, safe, alive. He never thought he'd find himself in such a difficult situation. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do.

"We retreat."

**Author's Note:**

> One day left! This story isn't complete. I'm a sucker for Sakumo.
> 
> ❤


End file.
